Jesse Ridgway (Actor)
This article is about the actor. If you want information on the protagonist of the Psycho Series, see Jesse Ridgway (Psycho Series Character). Jesse Ridgway (born September 29, 1992) is a YouTuber and the owner of the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel. He is best known for playing the fictionalized version of himself, Jesse Ridgway, in his infamous YouTube series, the Psycho Series. Biography Early Life Jesse was born on September 29, 1992 to Theresa and Jeffrey Ridgway Sr.. He is the youngest of two siblings (his brother being Jeffrey Ridgway Jr.). After his birth, not much is known, but Jesse does confirm that his most traumatizing year in his childhood was when he was 8 in 2000-2001. A tad obese Jesse gets his lower legs immobilized when he walked through hot asphalt.JESSE WALKS THROUGH ASPHALT! That same year, he was attacked by a savage Fred, one of his childhood dogs.THE STORY OF FRED! He was rushed to medics on both occasions after suffering critical effects. It is known that Jesse had befriended Georgie Stahlberger sometime before 2002, where he and Stahlberger were seen in images with Georgie's sister Emily.GET OUT AND GO HOME! YouTube Career Jesse started his YouTube channel, "McJuggerNuggets" on December 9, 2006 and came up with name "McJuggerNuggets" after using the washroom. Prior to this, he had Chicken McNuggets. He named his channel "McJuggerNuggets" and started making various videos soon afterThe Origin of McJuggerNuggets (2014: Year in Review). Despite having a weight problem, it was a time when his family was supportive to the gradually slow success of the channel, starting from his first videos.McJuggerNuggets In 2010, Jesse became a graduate of ,RESUME BUILDING! but struggled to pay a debt of $70,000.The Truth About Youtube Money Footage of his graduation celebration was seen in the skit Jesse Reaches 100,000 Gamerscore.Jesse Reaches 100,000 Gamerscore In June 2014, he had graduated from with a degree in Film. Jesse had became well-known for his skits, but started to rise to prominence when he had started to create and direct the Psycho Series, also playing the titular protagonist. The series lasted from December 22, 2012 - June 6, 2016, including a 50-episode run and 400+ vlogs.Psycho Series Mid-way through his works, he had managed to pay off his $70,000 debt. Acting Roles More to be added *Jesse Ridgway/Psycho Kid - Psycho Series *Jesse Ridgway - C-R-I-S-I-S *Brian Storm- M.I.N.D.-Your Own Business (Short Films Playlist) *Curtis - Everyday Situations ''(Seasons 1 & 2) *Asparagus - ''A Man Named Corn *Commander Nuggets - Psycho Pirate Sinks Gaming Ship, Psycho Pirate's Naval Assault *Mr. Ridgway and Clones - [[Rule 19 (Clone Series)|''Rule 19 (Clone Series)]] *Jesse - [[The G.A.M.E.|''The G.A.M.E.]] Series He Has Made References Trivia * During an interview with MikeOwenTV, Jesse revealed that he didn't like the brand name "McJuggerNuggets" as an identity, saying that the name would not be taken seriously from a business standpoint. However, he eventually became cool with it, now having multiple kind of brands, such as McJuggerNuggets, Psycho Kid, and RiDGiD STUDiOS. ** Jesse also talks about the 'Psycho Girlfriend' incident, where Kate exposed the Psycho Series being fake, as well as clearing up false information about him, such as his comparisons of being the "Joffrey Baratheon of YouTube". Category:Male [[Category:Actors [[Category:YouTube